culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sticks the Badger
Sticks the Badger is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series published by Sega. Making her debut in the Sonic Boom series and its subsequent games, she is a force of nature in every way. Her best friend since meeting Sonic and the gang has always been Amy Rose, the two of them getting close as best friends. Sticks landed herself in the midst of Cul de Carbon after finding a portal adjacent to wrecked Cul de Sac. She was curious to see what the town looked like. After bonding with a few strangers from different dimensions and finding herself at home in Carbon, she settled with always finding familiarity in the form of Rook, Midnight and Richard. The player who uses her in role-playing is always liamb99. Backstory Long ago, Sticks was born in the jungle on Bygone Island to her parents. The first thing she laid upon was thought to have named her, according to an anonymous mobian at the time. However, her parents were warned of the dangerous poacher hanging around the area, exterminating the information on Sticks' greedy and corrupt ancestor, Jebediah Badger. Her parents held such details, allowing the unnamed poacher to quickly snatch on them, the two badgers taking a still small Sticks refuge to a nearby cave system. The poacher took two shots, aiming right at her parents. Those two shots were enough to kill both of them. Sticks was dropped immediately and took sight to her dead parents. Greiving from her loss of caring, she ran back to her burrow and stayed there for years to come. This was thought to what led to her paranoia, an older but still fragile as she may have become to becoming hunted. She chose Eggman's first moments of settling in as a form of paranoid conspiracy theories. His robots were enough to send her thinking about the impending apocalypse, in which she wields along with her friendship with Team Sonic, particularly Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Abilities Sticks possesses some abilities similar to alot of mobians, gaining some sense of agility to match hers of the blue blur. Being an accurate depiction of a wild animal, Sticks has excellent sense of smell, but has never shown her talent in Cul de Carbon yet. She has also shown uncanny foresight, having the ability to predict future events and occurrences. Sticks has also demonstrated herself to be an expect in martial arts along with her survival, hunting and crafting capabilities. Quite surprisingly, she has experience in programming missiles, due to the badger being caught in past missile silos. Weaponary Sticks keeps about a boomerang at all times. Her old wooden default boomerang with white sports tape on each end is her good luck charm when in combat. She also wields different types of weapons, including a pair of nun-chucks, a big long stick she calls a staff, and a giant metal mace among others Gallery Sticks the Badger.PNG --1.PNG|Sticks and her bo Trivia * Sticks is the only member of Team Sonic who never uses a wrist communicator, since the badger's fear of technology out ruling mankind steers her away. Instead, she often calls via old-fashioned telephone. * A common running gag is that Sticks sometimes calls the mise en scene 'Carbonite', possibly a reference to the explosive drama that often occurs there. ** Furthermore, it could be a reference to the fictional substance found in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Despicable Me 3 and Futurama. * Sticks often breaks the fourth wall whether in a roleplay or spectating in the Cul de Carbon. This includes reminding herself that she is in a ROBLOX game to giving other characters knowledge of where she came from. * Sticks is one of only three Sonic characters currently in Carbon, the other two being Sonic The Hedgehog and Black Doom. Category:Established Characters __FORCETOC__